Empolgação Insana
by LadyCapuccino
Summary: Um homicídio. Um desejo. Uma lágrima.  -Uma pergunta-  "Será que eu fiz o certo?"    Dizem que quando um homem morre, todos os seus arrependimentos passam em sua mente num flashback.  Mas e se a empolgação cobre a sua alma e disfarça a realidade?


**E**mpolgação** I**nsana

**b**y: **L**ady**C**apuccino

* * *

_Eu sou um monstro._

Nunca pensou que o machucaria. Nunca pensou que pudesse ou que realmente precisasse fazer isso, já que sempre arranjava outros caminhos para que não o tocasse. Não importava se esses desvios demorassem 5 vezes mais do que a rota recomendável. Sempre fora assim, não? Pelo menos desde quando se lembrava...

Mas era inegável agora. Inegável. Irrefutável.

Você não o amava? Não desejava salvar pelo menos esse mundo, por _ele_? E agora você o torturou e o matou. E não importa quantos desculpas você faça a si mesmo, dizendo que não era o que desejava mas era o que ele "necessitava", porque você acabou de matá-lo.

Em fato, fez pior que isso.

_Muito pior~_

.

.

—_Tsunayoshi-kun, aonde você gostaria de passar as suas férias?—pergunta o elegante homem de cabelos brancos, um sorriso divertido em sua face enquanto devorava um saco de marshmallows atrás do outro. Já tinham quantos desses vazios atrás do sofá de couro branco onde estava?_

"_Francamente, como esse cara não tem diabetes?"_

—_Haha, infelizmente eu acho que vou ter que adiar minhas férias — O moreno parece pensativo por um momento, esquecendo do nervosismo que sentia há um segundo. — São tantos documentos e obrigações como o Boss da Vongola, que quase não tenho mais tempo para mim. __Ou para minha família__. —Ele sussurra a última frase. Ninguém era obrigado a sentir dó dele... E ele também não queria sentir._

_O outro avaliava cada palavra que saia da boca do jovem; cada músculo em seus lábios macios e rosados, cada movimento de sua língua cheia de saliva, como se enrolava, se esticava, quando lambia os lábios languidos e secos. Reparava em cada movimento dos olhos nervosos que desviavam dos seus a todo encontro. Heh! ^^ Era tão divertido vê-lo assim, corado por trás de sua pele limpa e clara... _

"_Kawaii nee!"_

—_Erm... Byakuran~ ? Daijobu desu ka? —A voz preocupada é refletida na gaze do moreno, seus olhos incrivelmente maiores do que antes. _

_Um show a parte._

—_Are?... Sabe Tsunayoshi-kun, na verdade... _

**X**

**X**

O jovem moreno cai no chão, morto.

Os seus olhos, antes tão hesitantes e assustados carregam apenas o brilho e a empolgação para o outro mundo. A _dor_ de ter sido esquecido, a _hesitação_ por ter que partir antes de resolver _isso_. Mas a partir de agora, não valeria mais nada pensar nisso. Em fato, isso não mais seria possível mesmo se quisesse.

Apesar de tudo não tinha muitos arrependimentos. Tinha feito o seu melhor, em todos os sentidos e usufruído de todas as cartas em sua manga. Em meio a tantos horrores ocorridos na última década _eles_ ainda estavam vivos, e isso valia a sua morte. Morte esta causada por _ele, _o famoso chefe da Giglio Nero, motivo de tantos boatos nos últimos anos, uns deslumbrados, outros rancorosos.

Em seus últimos suspiros pensara nos seus amigos. Na sua famiglia. Mas de todos os flashes, o que fixara-se por mais tempo — pena que não foi muito considerando o seu atual estado _—_ foi de si mesmo, avaliando e assinando as montanhas diárias de documentos da Vongola, que tanto odiava. Faria chuva, faria sol, ele estaria lá trabalhando para garantir a sustentação da sua querida famiglia. Mesmo que negando perceber já estivesse sozinho há algum tempo...

—_Arigato, ne, Byakuran~ Soshite sayonara_.

.

.

—_DAME-TSUNA! Você está escutando o que eu "to" falando! _

— _Heh? HIIIII! OUCH! T-T Reborn~ Por que você me chutou? __De novo __— Um olhar assustador impediu o Jyuudaime de dizer algumas palavras... — Aham~ _

_Mesmo depois de 8 anos e tantos assassinatos, Tsuna continuava o mesmo. Bem, na verdade nem tanto, mas Reborn, mesmo não querendo admitir, pensava nos seus estudantes como uma mãe pensa dos seus filhos. __Serão sempre uns bebês__. Erm... Mas isso não é uma coisa amável quando vem do Hitman número 1 do mundo._

— _ARGH. — Seus lábios se curvam de um modo estranho. Ultimamente estava se sentindo estranho, seu corpo de repente ficava paralisado durante as missões e o estresse era um sentimento predominante. Claro que, na condição de "hitman" não falava isso para ninguém. Mas era claro para todos que as suas feridas estavam aumentando a cada missão, e embora conseguisse enganar a muitas pessoas, o seu "chefe" não era uma delas. Afinal, ele era o chefe e é sua obrigação e competência cuidar de seus subordinados._

**X**

**X**

_Estamos só._

Estavam todos sós agora. Tinham uma vida, mas não tinham mais um abrigo.

_O deixamos só..._

Ah sim, dizem que a melhor forma de enxergar além da dor é aceita-la. A "melhor forma" na teoria, porque na prática a veridicidade dessa informação é duvidavel.

—_E não há nada que possamos fazer em relação a isso!_

**X**

**X**

A carcaça era mais pura que a mais cara e delicada boneca, não precisava ver para confirmar isso. E aquele, julgado seu inimigo, não permitira que ninguém a tocasse. A única prova de sua morte tinha sido um cartão, manuscrito com letras elegantes e bem espaçadas a base do próprio sangue d'ela, a _carcaça_.

Ele fora puro. Mais puro do que qualquer um que veio a Terra ou qualquer um que já partira dela. Nunca haveria ninguém igual ele, isso é a realidade... E mesmo assim o mataram sem dó e sem piedade; sem que antes pudesse o tomar para si. Sem que antes pudesse gozar de um pedacinho daquele vasto céu, dizer que o amava e fazê-lo sentir que o amava.

E aquelas malditas dores em seu peito que insistiam em perturbá-lo mesmo tendo ele jurado que não derramaria uma lágrima para não perturbar o seu Jyuudaime_—_ homem santo que não gostaria de ver nenhum dos seus amados amigos chorando e sofrendo por ele_—_ não fazia da sua situação mais fácil.

—_Acho que só uma não faz mal, não? Uma lágrima..._

Era tudo culpa dele, era isso o que acreditava e isso já era o suficiente para se odiar. Não engolia as palavras de conforto de seus amigos, provavelmente nem se dava ao trabalho de escutá-las... Falavam apenas o que ele esperava que falassem, e ele se sentia ainda pior com isso... Com o vazio d'_ele_, o Tsuna.

As suas lágrimas caiam cada vez mais rápidas, não permitindo que ele se defende-se nem que contra-atacasse; "A melhor opção é esperar que eles se cansem", e irão, já que não existe uma _tempestade_ sem um _céu_.

**X**

**X**

[...]O brilho de saber que com o que havia acontecido os outros finalmente lembrariam de sua existência e a empolgação por ser lembrado o fizeram morrer com os lábios levemente curvados, sorrindo. Ninguém agüentaria olhar em seus olhos, pois veriam a empolgação insana e vazia em seus grandes olhos caramelados, mortos.

* * *

_Então? O que acharam?_

Essa ideia me veio imediatamente na cabeça quando o Shoichi-kun confessou o plano dele e do TYL Tsunayoshi pro Tsuna *-*

Aí eu começei a considerar a ideia de que ele tinha planejado a morte dele e brinquei com as possibilidades.

Enfim~Foi isso que deu xD Acho que ficou bem legal a história, apesar de um pouco corrida D:

_Reviews? *O* Please, please._


End file.
